The Definition of Marriage
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: 9 year old Izumi has a question that Rei answers, which leads to an unexpected turn where Rei and Shougo are getting married.


**Summary: Izumi has a question and Rei answers, which leads to an unexpected turn to which Rei and Shougo are getting married.**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: Just a random one-shot I thought of. Not to mention, there aren't enough Love Stage! fanfics. I'm just contributing to my darling fandom if no one else will. _Sorry if there are any errors! _**

**_Rei is 19 and Izumi is 9!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rei?"<p>

Rei looked up from the collage text book in his hands to look over at the 9 year old, "Yes Izumi-San?"

"What's marriage?"

Rei raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, "Marriage is when two people willingly bond with one another on behalf of love."

"Oh...?" Izumi replied, seemingly more confused than before.

Rei mentally slapped himself. He was, after all, talking to a 9 year old. He smiled gently and corrected himself, "I'm sorry Izumi-San. Marriage is when two people love each other very much and want to become a family."

Izumi smiled brightly, "Oh, I get it now!"

Rei chuckled before going back to studying for his exam coming up and Izumi went back to his 'Magical Girl: LaLa-LuLu' coloring book. It was a few moments before Izumi spoke up again, "Hey Rei?"

"Yes Izumi-San?" Rei asked, his eyes glued to the textbook.

"Are you married?"

Rei looked over at Izumi's large innocent eyes and smiled softly, "No Izumi-San, I'm not married."

"Why not?" Izumi asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Well that's because I've never been in love with someone enough to marry them." He then commented under his breath, "Besides, I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon..."

"Oh well then..." Izumi seemed to be racking his brain over this. He found a solution a moment later, smiling brightly at the young green-haired manager. "Hey, can I married you Rei?"

"First off, it's 'Can I marry you'. Secondly, that's not possible."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because of our age differences; I'm far too old for you and you're too young for me. Not to mention the fact that you're my boss' youngest son.

Izumi absorbed this information before asking. "How old are you Rei?"

"I'm 19."

"Oh..."

Rei reached over towards his cup that sat on the table, grabbing ahold of it and bringing it to his lips to take a sip. Suddenly, Izumi gasped happily.

"That means you can marry Onii-chan!"

Rei immediately spit out his drink. His cheeks turned a dark red as he turned towards a very happy looking Izumi. "Wh-What do you mean, Izumi-San?"

"It's perfect! Onii-chan isn't dating anyone right now and he's only three years younger than you!" Izumi jumped up onto the couch to hug Rei around the stomach. "Now this way, we can really become family! Right Rei?"

Rei looked down at the ecstatic 9 year old hugging him. The panic he was feeling went down a bit as he realized that Izumi didn't know about his and Shougo's 'relationship'(if that's what you even called it). He sighed in relief and returned Izumi's hug, "Thank you for thinking about me Izumi-San, but-"

Rei was cut off with Izumi releasing the hug and beginning to jump around happily, "Hurray! Rei's marrying Onii-chan! Rei's marrying Onii-chan!" Izumi then ran out of the room, chanting the same thing over and over.

"Izumi-San!"

Rei placed his neglected textbook aside, stood up, and quickly ran after Izumi, hoping he wouldn't spread any rumors.

* * *

><p>Rei stared, mouth agape, as the tape finished. Izumi sat next to him, holding in his laughter with his hands over his mouth. Seiya stood in front if the both of them, a calm smile gracing his aged face.<p>

Rei, after a moment of silence, said, "Seiya-san? Wh-When did you film this?"

"Since Nagisa and I weren't here a lot when Izumi was younger, I placed tape recorders all over the house to preserve special moments," he gestured his arms towards the screen. "Like this."

Rei blushed profoundly while Izumi finally couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"I have many more in a box down in the basement," Seiya added. Which resulted in Izumi laughing harder and Rei to sink deeper into embarrassment.

"Please dad! Let me see them!" Izumi managed to wheeze out.

"Alright, wait here," He began to leave the living room when he stopped short and turned back to the blushing manager. "And Rei..." The manager looked over his shoulder at his boss. Seiya winked knowingly, "I look forward to you becoming legally a part of the Sena family. I give my blessings to both you and Shougo."

He then walked out of the room before Rei could retort.

Rei sat there with his mouth agape, an aggressive blush over his features. Izumi finally calmed down enough to comment, "I give my blessings as well, Rei-Onii-chan!" And before the SenaPro manager could stop him, Izumi ran out of the room, chanting loudly, "Rei's marrying onii-chan! Rei's marrying onii-chan!"

Rei, in turn, sighed deeply before smiling a bit, glad to be a part of this family. Even if it wasn't official by blood or marriage.

Just then, Rei heard the front door opened and a shout of "I'm home!" followed. He stilled when he realized that it was Shougo.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back! You'll never what dad just showed me and Rei today!"

Rei then quickly got up, and ran after Izumi with a large blush over his face, yelling, "Izumi-san! Don't you_ dare_ tell him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this completely random one-shot that came to me in the middle of class (because what better do I have to do in that hell hole?).<strong>

**Tell me what you thought~! I'd like to hear from you!**

**~Your AnimeQueen42~**


End file.
